A typical camera for mounting on a vehicle has a lens member, an imaging element, a circuit board and housing members that connect together. In particular for certain applications, such as for some applications wherein the camera is rearwardly facing and is mounted in a rear panel on a vehicle, there can be relatively severe space restrictions for the camera. Additionally, some cameras are relatively complex assemblies that are expensive, and that can suffer from reliability problems due to the number of components and the number of individual electrical connections that are associated therewith. Another problem with some cameras is that their mounting position can be significantly out from their intended position due to a stack up of tolerances that may exist with the components that make up the camera and that are involved in its mounting to the vehicle panel.
It would be advantageous to provide a camera that addresses one or more of these considerations.